


5 times Ranmaru was Inconveniently Interrupted

by Kitahara_Rei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cockblocking, Fluff, Frottage, Kinda?, Kurosaki Ranmaru Swears, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reiji is an absolute tease, Reiji's an absolute piece of work, Sexting, honestly ranmaru isnt the only one suffering bc camus is too (accidentally), that will come up again later maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara_Rei/pseuds/Kitahara_Rei
Summary: ...or otherwise known as: 5 times Ranmaru was Cockblocked.All Ranmaru wanted was alone time with his lover, Reiji, but Lady Luck wasn't smiling upon him today.





	1. Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Ran-Ran!
> 
> I started writing this one week earlier and idiot me finished chap 1, 2 and 5 so hopefully I can get the other 3 done in the next few days. Please join me in dying from embarrassment because it's the most filthy thing I've ever written in my life. 
> 
> I'm sorry for bullying you Ranmaru, pls come home on Shining Live...

"Good morning, honey. It's time to wake up!"

Reiji's voice was oh-so-cheery at such an early and unwelcome hour. The sun hadn't even risen yet from what Ranmaru could tell, blearily peering over at where he knew the window was. It was still dark out. What time was it?

If he ignored Reiji, maybe he would go away. Unfortunately, that was not how the brunet worked.

He could hear him blathering on about something before the covers were yanked unceremoniously off him, inviting the cold air to bite at his bare skin. "Fucking hell, Reiji," Ranmaru swore, reaching out to grab at the offending man. Unfortunately for the brunet, Reiji was one step too short in dodging out of his range. His arm was gripped tight by Ranmaru and he came tumbling down with a small yelp of surprise.

"Ran-Ran! What are you doing?"

Ranmaru had wrapped his arms around the new source of warmth, refusing to let go. "Just shut up and let me sleep," he grumbled, burying his face into the wavy locks. "'S too early." Reiji smelled like a garden in springtime; it must have been the floral shampoo he bought recently. He vaguely remembered Reiji telling him about it over dinner, though his sleep-addled mind couldn't quite recall the details.

The brunet had given up wriggling in Ranmaru's arms, resigning himself to his current fate. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do today," he said, patting Ranmaru's arms gently to coax him to let go. "I still have to wake up Ai-Ai and Myu-chan. Do you know how long it takes to get them out of bed? It feels like I'm taking care of two big kids."

Ranmaru refused to budge. Honestly, he had given up on sleeping about five minutes ago. It just felt nice to have his lover in his arms, laying in bed together. The brunet was wearing a soft cream sweater and tight jeans, covered by the usual green apron from his family's bento shop. His hands wandered down a little further down, cupping around what he deemed as Reiji's most attractive feature, accented by the tight denim. He gave a light smack on that ass.

"Ran-Ran, you naughty boy," Reiji said, mildly amused. "So eager this early in the morning?" Warm hands travelled down his side, sending shivers every inch they touched. He had to bite his lip when Reiji followed the band of his boxers with a finger, pulling the elastic back and letting it go with a snap. His fingers danced along the shape of his bulge, brushing against it, but barely.

"Do you want Rei-chan to take care of it?"

Reiji had dropped his voice into a sultry tone. When Ranmaru looked at him, Reiji's eyes were half-lidded, lips pulled back in a sly grin. All of the blood travelled south at once. He swallowed.

"Go ahead," he said, loosening his arms around his lover. The brunet shifted so that he was straddling Ranmaru, his brown waves falling past his face. But what turned him on was the predatory glint in his gray eyes, and the way he licked his lips hungrily when he looked Ranmaru up and down.

Reiji started with a playful kiss on his nose. Slowly, he made his way down, leaving burning trails of soft kisses that tingled on his jaw, his neck, his chest, and eventually, he found his way to Ranmaru's half-hard member. He had his cheek pressed against the tent, looking up at Ranmaru with a cute pout. Or as cute as the twenty-eight-year-old man thought he could look. Admittedly, he was very good at it.

"You pervert," Ranmaru said, smirking down at Reiji. He brushed the waves away from his face, fingers sliding down to Reiji's soft lips. They parted easily, allowing entrance into his wet and warm mouth. He imagined Reiji taking his entire length in one swallow, engulfing his hardness in that heat; his member twitched at the thought. A warm tongue flicked at his digits, a promise of what was to come. He pulled his fingers out.

"Says you, the one with the hard-on." Reiji laughed. He yanked down the elastic, freeing Ranmaru's erect cock from his constraints. The brunet took him in his hand, giving him a gentle stroke, coaxing him into full arousal. "Ooh, someone's excited to see me. Aren't you, Ran-Ran?"

He shivered. The brunet peppered it with light kisses before taking the tip into his hot mouth. His tongue teased the tip, licking long and slow, the sensation driving Ranmaru mad. He bit back the moan that threatened to escape. "Stop playing around, dumbass," he huffed. "We don't have all day."

Reiji gave him a look before taking him deeper in one go, making little noises at the back of his throat. They locked eyes for a moment, with Reiji's mouth stretched around the base of his cock, then he was moving, slowly, torturously, just the way he always did. Ranmaru let out a deep groan, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Shit, Reiji," he swore, digging his fingers into the bedsheets. God, the brunet was such a tease. He loved to drag it out, watching Ranmaru come undone under his ministrations until he was demanding for more, for Reiji to just hurry the fuck up already.

The brunet seemed to be in a more forgiving mood today, already picking up the pace without prompting from him, his hand pumping the area that his mouth didn't reach. Ranmaru was panting hard, arching up into the brunet's mouth. Just from looking at Reiji with drool dripping from the side of his mouth, the wanton look in his eyes, and he was almost there at his climax. Just a little more and...

A loud shrill alarm rang out in the building, dousing the mood like a bucket of ice water. The brunet paused mid-suck, and both pair of eyes turned to the sound of interruption. Reiji pulled back from his cock with an audible 'pop', letting out a loud gasp.

"Oh no, I forgot I left the stove on! Ran-Ran, sorry about this! I'll make it up to you later!" With the hasty apology, he leapt out of bed, running off to settle the dire situation in the kitchen.

And Ranmaru was left with a hard-on, still slick with Reiji's saliva and pre-come. Frustrated, he let out of growl before hauling himself out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom to take care of himself.


	2. Good Morning, Quartet Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrenaline running high after a group performance on the morning show can lead to a more... passionate encounter in a dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeps at 0 UR after 10 pulls but hey I got Ranmaru's bday UR at least.
> 
> Time to start saving for Rei-chan's bday next year because it's the death anniversary of my gems today.

They had arrived at the TV studio at around six in to get ready for the show an hour later. Ranmaru had not been pleased, barely appeased by the thermos flask of pure black coffee that Reiji had brewed for him. He downed it completely in ten minutes. "It's a new personal best", Ai commented off-handedly.

Yawning for the fifth time that morning, Ranmaru glanced over to where Reiji was chatting animatedly with a staff member of the show. He was definitely the most experienced when it came to variety show talk compared to the rest of the QUARTET NIGHT members. Ranmaru wasn't one for sharing much about his own personal life, Camus was basically a wolf in sheep's clothing and Ai was just... Ai. They were much better after a few years of experience under their belt, but still Ranmaru felt a little weird sitting in front of a crowd to make small talk.

Thanks to Reiji, the morning program had gone rather well, even with the beginnings of an argument that Camus had started with Ranmaru. Now, they were waiting to perform one of their songs to promote their upcoming concert. It had been a while since they had sang 'Starlight Memory', a song that had been highly requested by their fans.

Reiji nodded to the man, then bid him farewell before rejoining their group. "We're up in five minutes!" he said cheerfully. "Let's do it, guys!"

By 'it', he meant putting their hands together and shouting the syllables of QUARTET NIGHT in sequence. Ranmaru found it to be entirely embarrassing and wanted absolutely no part in it, and he knew the other two shared his sentiments. Reiji pouted, wiggling his outstretched hand at them. "Remember, we're supposed to be a team. You're going to tear this family apart," he said dramatically, casting each of them a look, lingering one particularly on Ranmaru. If he said no here, Reiji would sulk for the next few hours, and Ranmaru would be forced by the other two to deal with it. He let out an exaggerated sigh, then placed his hand on Reiji's.

"Whatever," he mumbled, turning away from Camus' incredulous look.

"If this is what helps us out." Ai placed his hand there next. Now there were three pairs of eyes on Camus, who finally caved in.

"But not so loud," he grumbled with compromise. "It's embarrassing."

Reiji nodded. "All right! Let's go show them what we've got! QUARTET NIGHT!"

The stage was dark when they stepped onto their places with their colour-labelled microphone stands. Ranmaru was next to Reiji on the other side of the stage. He could make out Reiji with his eyes closed, breathing in and out. If he stretched his arm out a little more, he could reach Reiji, but seeing the focused look in his eyes, Ranmaru knew he would be fine without anything said from him. He turned back to his own microphone, running the lyrics through his mind once more.

The host's voice boomed from the speakers above, then the lights flashed into a world of white.

It was rare for them to be this in sync unless it came to their performances. Like they practiced, the four members fell into the steps easily, their voices melding together into one. Halfway through, Ranmaru locked eyes with Reiji briefly and as per their dance routine, the brunet caressed his mic stand seductively, though he kept his gaze on Ranmaru's all the while. There wasn't much time for Ranmaru to think about what he was doing, the high-paced song already moving on to the next portion. By the end of the performance, they were catching their breaths. The crowd went absolutely wild.

Reiji thanked the crowd for watching their performance, finishing off with his signature phrase. "Be sure to watch us at our concert! We'll promise you a night you'll never forget! Thank you very, very much-o cho!"

He was grinning widely at the loud cheers from the crowd, still waving to them as they stepped backstage, heading back to the dressing room. "It was so fun! I wish we could go for another round," Reiji sighed, fanning himself with his hat. "You were really cool out there, guys!"

"I expected nothing less," Camus agreed, flipping his hair behind his shoulder.

Ai nodded. "There was only a 0.01 percent chance of us messing up that routine," he stated, though the smile on his face gave his true thoughts away.

Ranmaru tuned out the rest of their conversation, his eyes focused Reiji. There was a bead of sweat rolling down Reiji's neck, and something within him stirred at the sight. The embers of arousal that had lingered from this morning had been stoked during the performance, the adrenaline still running through his veins. He wanted to reach out and touch him, to taste the pale skin, to feel his pulse with his lips.

The brunet was now lagging behind the other two's power-walking, stretching with a yawn. His gray eyes caught Ranmaru's and briefly, he pulled a sly grin that quickly disappeared. That tease. "Ran-Ran? Is there something wrong?" he asked, falling into step beside him, fingers 'accidentally' brushing against his. His lover had never looked so good, face flushed from dancing, his eyes clear with intention.

And there went the rest of Ranmaru's self-control.

He pulled Reiji into a deserted corridor by the arm, ducking into an unused dressing room. Closing the door behind him, he backed the shorter man against the wall, towering over him. Now with his lover within his grasp, Ranmaru didn't hesitate to close the distance between them.

He could feel the brunet's surprise in the first kiss, but after the second, the third, he fell into a familiar rhythm, his hand clutching tight on Ranmaru's shoulders, keeping him close. "Someone's excited," Reiji commented, pulling back, a trail of saliva forming a bridge between their lips. "Did the live get your blood pumping?"

"You look so good out there," Ranmaru breathed. "So sexy and confident. If we weren't in front of a crowd, I would have taken you there and then."

Reiji leaned back against the wall, eyes half-lidded with desire. "And I would have let you."

He engulfed his lover with his burning desire, crushing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Their costume had too many buttons to struggle with, but eventually, they had shed their outer jackets and gloves, thrown somewhere haphazardly in the dark room. Hands were exploring each other under their dress shirts, lips were locked in a fierce tango. Ranmaru dug his fingers into Reiji's hips, relishing the softness. As much as Reiji complained about it, Ranmaru loved every bit of him that he could grope.

A hand wandered down to unzip his pants. Ranmaru smirked. Reiji was too horny to consider his teasing games in this moment, a small victory he reveled in from successfully riling up his lover. He reached out for Reiji's, freeing his cock from his pants. His other hand found itself in his back pocket, retrieving the plastic packet that he had known was there. When he held it in front of Reiji, the brunet had the gall to grin.

"Why do you have lube in your pocket?"

"What can I say? I'm an opportunist."

Ranmaru tore the packet open with his teeth, pouring the warm lube over their members, coating them with his hand. He pressed his body against Reiji's, feeling the heat radiating from the other man's member onto his. Reiji let out a low 'mmm' at the touch, head leaning back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut. He gave another stroke and Reiji let out a gasp, his grip on Ranmaru's shoulder tighter. "Moan any louder and someone will hear us," Ranmaru growled in his ear.

Reiji covered his mouth with his arm, making little muffled noises with his escalating pleasure. Ranmaru mouthed down his neck, burying his own grunts on Reiji's flushed skin.

"_You peasant!"_ Camus' voice boomed out in the room, echoing in the silence. Ranmaru nearly had a heart attack, whipping his head around to look for said intruder. He remembered that he locked the door when they entered, so how...?

"Ah, that's my phone," Reiji said, glancing down at the glowing spot by his feet. He could barely make out a picture of what looked like a blueberry crepe.

Ranmaru scooped it off the floor with his clean hand, squinting at the blinding screen. He took the call. "The fuck do you want?" he snapped, pissed to be interrupted yet again.

There was silence on the other end, then a groan. He could almost hear the baron massaging his temples. "_Kurosaki, this is no time to be fooling around. Our schedule is tight enough as it is. We don't have time to wait for you to settle your... 'frustrations'. Get Kotobuki and return here so that we can leave_."

And then he hung up the call. Reiji was already pouting. "The stars aren't aligned today," he said, bending down to pick up his jacket, giving Ranmaru a good look of his smooth ass. "Our little tête-à-tête will have to wait for later."

They found Camus with a cup of tea upon entering their dressing room, grimacing at their tousled appearance. "I should have known," he groused, turning his attention back to his rapidly diminishing sugar pot, adding more.

Ai displayed absolutely zero interest in whatever they had been doing, already done packing his things. "Get changed so that we can leave."


	3. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji has a surprise for Ranmaru.

Camus and Ai had left for their solo work right after. Reiji agreed to give Ranmaru a lift to his next destination, which happened to be in the same area he was headed. Saitama, where the Kotobuki Bento store was, famous for their chicken karaage special.

"I can't believe that they didn't ask you as a special guest for this week's episode. You would know more about the area than I do," Ranmaru grumbled, reaching over to fumble with the radio stations. There had been one playing pop songs when he entered the car, the kind that Reiji liked to sing along to, loudly and obnoxiously. He changed it to something else that grated less on his nerves. As much as he loved his boyfriend, there was some things that he had a limit to.

Reiji only laughed. "Sorry, Ran-Ran, it's an emergency back home. They didn't have enough people to spare, so I requested some time off this afternoon. So I guess you're my replacement for today. Maybe I should take up more work tomorrow instead..."

"Nonsense. You've been working hard for weeks, you deserve a break."

Reiji fell silent. "And so have you. Quartet Night has the day off tomorrow, so maybe we can go on a date," Reiji suggested. "It's been a while since I've went out and about in Tokyo. But it's all right if you're busy. I understand."

Ranmaru ran through his schedule in his mind. He had planned on a day of self-practice and exercise, but seeing the hopeful glance that his lover sent his way, he had to admit that taking a break sounded good. And Reiji seemed like he really wanted to go, too. "Sure, where do you suggest?" he asked, looking out the window at the street outside.

"You do? That's great! I'll look into the places later," he said, his tone betraying his joy. Ranmaru's heart clenched at how endearing he was. Reiji pulled his car into the parking lot, gesturing towards the entrance. "Okay, we're here! Is that Ren-Ren and Hijirin?"

And there his juniors were, in the middle of an argument. Ranmaru sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon. Even after so many years, they still bickered like kids. "See you later," he said, giving him a quick peck on his lips. Reiji grinned back in reply, waving to him.

"I'll see you later," he promised.

Ranmaru put on his sunglasses, approaching the other two. "Oi, you two," he growled, stopping in front of them. Ren had his hair up in a high ponytail, though his fringe still hung messily in his face. Masato had one side of his hair clipped back neatly, though some strands had still escaped and fell to the side of his face. The younger caught sight of him first, bowing in greeting.

Ren flashed him a smile. "Ran-chan! It's been a while!"

"It's only been a month. Why are the two of you making a scene in public?"

Two pairs of eyes slid back to each other, then Masato crossed his arms, frowning. Honestly, when did he not? "Jinguji's plan for the episode is focused on romance, but I believe that the park has a rich history that we could share with our viewers."

"If it was a history channel, I would be inclined to agree, but you have to consider that the park's main attraction would appeal more to families and couples."

"Why not do both? There should be enough time in the episode for that," Ranmaru interrupted, yawning. "Come on, let's go."

The director was already waiting for them, clutching a roll of paper in hand. She started with a short briefing on what the park was and a generalisation of the area. "Today, we need to cover the park," she said, glancing down at her watch. "Do it however you like, but if I feel that it doesn't mesh well together, I'll cut that portion out."

They started out with lunch, considering the late hour in the day. It was a great scenery to start with, the fiery-coloured leaves of the trees adding to the autumn mood. The weather wasn't too bad, sunny and warm enough to take a nap. There were people sitting around on their picnic mats, enjoying the bright afternoon. Children were running around, engrossed in a game of chase.

"Hi, hi! Your lunch delivery is here!"

Ranmaru snapped up at the sound of Reiji's voice. His lover was holding a bag of bentos, waving over enthusiastically at their group. He watched as Reiji handed the larger bag to the staff personnel before approaching Ranmaru, making himself comfortable on the mat. After he settled down, he pulled out a large box from his bag, handing it to him. "One special order for Mister Ranmaru," he said in an English accent, giving him a wink.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to help out at your family's shop?"

"Well, my mom and my sister are holding down the fort back home, but they didn't have time to do a nearby delivery for a certain entertainment show. I offered to deliver it on their behalf."

Ranmaru looked at the box, intrigued by the small paw prints decorating the cover. It didn't look like the typical take-out boxes from Kotobuki Bento. "It's different," he commented.

"It's a new Kotobuki special. My mom want to know your thoughts on it before she adds it to the menu. Come on, here, try it." Reiji pressed a pair of chopsticks into his hand.

When he took off the cover, Ranmaru was greeted with a slab of meat on a bed of steaming rice, drenched with sauce. It smelled so good that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the meal. The brunet was watching him earnestly, biting his lip. He dug in, savouring the deep flavour of the juicy meat, the sauce complementing its taste. "It's good," he said between bites. It tasted familiar, just like how Reiji usually made it. "Did your mom really make this?"

Reiji scratched the side of his face, suddenly shy. "You got me. I did intend to cook up a new Kotobuki special, but I made it while thinking about you, and it ended up with only meat," he said, scratching his cheek. "I made it extra large too, knowing how much you can eat."

This was the moment that he wanted to just lean in and kiss him. Unfortunately, they were outdoors with people all around, watching them. "It's good," he reaffirmed, taking another bite. The box was already half-empty in a minute. "Definitely worth seconds."

Reiji beamed, brighter than the sun. "It's made with my love - for - you," he said, making a heart-shaped gestured with his hands at Ranmaru.

A loud growl interrupted the moment. Ranmaru turned his eyes onto the brunet, who had a sheepish look on his face. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, brows furrowed. "You didn't have more than a piece of toast for breakfast."

"You don't have to worry about me," Reiji said, waving off the question. "I'll eat when I get back to the shop."

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes at his half-assed answer. "You're not doing it again, are you?" he asked quietly.

His answer was confirmed when Reiji didn't meet his eyes, staring pointedly at a spot on the picnic mat. "Well, Ai-Ai mentioned about how I've been eating too much fried chicken lately," Reiji said with a pout, "and it's getting a little harder to wear my skinny jeans. So I thought it was a good idea to cut down a little. But not too much. I know that."

"You shouldn't worry about what that brat thinks," he said, holding a slice of meat between his chopsticks, offering it to Reiji. "Here, eat this, or you won't have energy to work."

"But Ran-Ran, that's all for you..." The meat was pushed to his lips, effectively stopping his whining. After a moment of silent communication between the two, Reiji reluctantly took the bite, chewing. "You're right, it's good..."

"Good boy," Ranmaru said, ruffling Reiji's hair with his other hand. He pushed the bento box into his hand, passing him the chopsticks. "Now eat the rest of this." He leaned in closer by Reiji's ear, his voice lowered to barely a whisper. "If you finish that, we'll work off those calories later."

Reiji jerked back, face red. "Ran-Ran! You're such a carnivore!" he exclaimed, clutching his ear with his hand. His embarrassed face was really cute.

"I meant a jog. Where did your mind go?" Ranmaru teased, unable to help the smirk on his face.

His lover huffed in mock-anger, his upturned lips betraying his amusement. "Fine, fine," he said, picking up the chopsticks. "You win."

Laying back down on the mat, he looked up at the trees above, the golden leaves rustling with every gust of wind. It was very photogenic, with Reiji chewing away at the food, his curls shining in the sunlight, his eyes looking out at the pond. Ranmaru took out his phone, snapping a photo of the moment to save it. The brunet slid his gaze over to him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Ran-Ran! Give me a little warning next time! What if I made a funny face? Let me see!"

"No." He laughed loudly in response, holding the phone away from Reiji's grabby hands. They ended up wrestling for it, collasped on the mat, the bento box forgotten. Though Ranmaru could easily overpower him, he still let Reiji have it anyway, after a few bouts of struggle. Reiji was laying on the ground now, giggling, Ranmaru's phone in his hand.

"Hey, this angle isn't half-bad," he said, tapping away on the screen. "Maybe I'll ask you to take photos for me next time."

Ranmaru scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Sorry to interrupt when you guys are having so much fun, but we're running short on time for filming." Ranmaru hadn't realised that Ren was standing over them, a knowing smirk on his face. "Sorry, Bukki, but you'll have to give Ran-chan back to us now."

"Whoops, is it that time already? I need to get back to the store. Ran-Ran, I'll see you at home tonight then," he said, winking to him. "Bye bye!"

He was a little reluctant to see Reiji go, but it only meant that he had a nice view of his ass in those jeans.

"So lovey-dovey."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"No, it's nothing."

Ranmaru made a mental note to plan their date somewhere away from watching eyes and nosy juniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all kinds of cockblocking gotta be R18 stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Welcome to the BDSM Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru gets a few photos from Reiji during a work meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only unwritten chapter when I first posted chapter 1, so I apologized if it took so long for it to come out. The next chapter is already done, so I might post it just a little while later (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

The shuffle unit's first meeting had started off rocky, but after the recording of the music track, Ranmaru's opinion of Eiichi had risen greatly. Unfortunately, he was soon to change his mind.

"Really? Is all this really necessary?" Ranmaru asked flatly. At least five pairs of eyes were on him when he posed that question.

"Of course. They're good at bringing out the image we're going to portray to the audience," Eiichi said. "Nothing says rock like leather and chains."

Ranmaru had no arguments about the leather and occasional chains (since he owned some from his rock band days), but there was so much more to _Egoistic _than that. The focus would be on the song itself, and how they were going to present their passion to the viewers, but he had a feeling that Eiichi was too focused about the concept of the costumes to remember. Also, there was another problem.

One look at Natsuki's bright and happy face made him question if it was a suitable fit for the blond. That man looked like he wouldn't ever hurt a fly, absolutely the opposite of the two of them. Songs with a heavier beat didn't seem like it suited him at all, yet he had melded well during their recording. His voice was one thing, his pure and innocent face was another.

"It sounds fun!" Natsuki nodded. "A little different than what I'm used to, but I'm open to new experiences!"

That was what Reiji had said before delving into whatever new idea that had come to mind, then regretting it moments later, much to Ranmaru's amusement. He shook his head; now wasn't the time to think about his lover when they had to discuss about work. It was unprofessional.

They were seated in the middle of a meeting room in the Raging Agency's main building, throwing out ideas for their next music video for 'Egoistic'. Since it had rock feel to it, Ranmaru had suggested something on the wild side. Eiichi had taken that thought and ran along with it, so far off until it looked less like rock and more leathers and straps, something out of a kinky magazine he saw once in Reiji's collection.

Honestly, he had just let Eiichi do most of the talking. The bespectacled man was excitedly running through his ideas with the costume designers, but Ranmaru had to put his foot down at the first draft before it got any worse. "That's too much leather belts," he grumbled, placing his phone to the side. "We don't need so many, this ain't a bondage video."

Eiichi looked affronted at his comment. "This will bring out the sexy in you," he said, tapping his pencil on the sketchpad. "We will need to get the viewers' attention onto us to give our best in the song. Then what do you suggest, Ranmaru?"

"I don't know, less chains? Did you at least listen to what I said about the-"

Eiichi looked thoughtful. "You're right. Chains will definitely make a difference," he said, turning back to the sketchpad. Ranmaru had a quick look, realising that he hadn't erased any of the leather straps off, yet he was adding more lines.

"Uh, may I ask something?" Natsuki pointed at the main part of the sketch. "Can we add a shirt in here? It would be a little weird for us to go bare-chested."

"Ah, right."

"Also, Eiichi-kun, I was thinking that..."

All in all, it looked completely different from the photoshoot for their album art, where they had just worn formal suits. Ranmaru glanced at his phone to check the time, feeling himself losing to the two's continuous idea fountain. There were a few messages from Reiji, but what piqued his interest was the fifteen photos he sent along with the message. He wouldn't put it past Reiji to send him a dick pic, but he knew his lover had to have more class than that.

But he also knew that Reiji was much more devious, hiding his intentions behind innocent-looking pictures.

The messages started with a _'reached home safely'_, then accompanied was pretty much a few usual selfies of him cooking and eating his dinner, posing cutely for the camera. The normal things that Ranmaru would find on the brunet's Instagram.

Then came the message of _'Ran-Ran, this is for your eyes only'_ followed by a winky face kaomoji. He was a little apprehensive about downloading the next set of photos onto his phone, but they were all too distracted to pay him any attention. The costume designers were explaining to Eiichi about the budget and how they couldn't get actual silver chains that spanned the length of the room. His boredom and curiosity eventually won out.

The next set of photos were of Reiji sprawled on the couch in various positions, showing a little more skin than usual, winking, poking his tongue out between his teeth cheekily, the brown waves falling past his face. But what caught his attention was the black fabric hugging his thighs, cut off by the edges of the picture. Honestly, if Reiji had more confidence in himself like this, he could sell a gravure magazine. On second thought, Ranmaru preferred to have this for his eyes only.

_'How are you taking it from that angle?'_

Reiji's reply was almost instant. _'The master will never share his secrets. Wanna see more?'_

He wasn't one to say no to an offer like that, but he _was_ in the middle of a work meeting. Even before he replied, Reiji had sent a few more. The next one had a zoomed-in photo of the shirt off his shoulder, revealing the faded bite mark that Ranmaru left a few nights ago. The one that followed was his legs, the black fabric revealed to be thigh-highs. There was only a small section of his legs exposed, then higher up (or lower, if you were looking from the angle that Reiji had taken from) were the edges of his green boxers, peeking out from under the large shirt. Squinting down at the screen, Ranmaru recognised that shirt as his.

_'Did you take my shirt again?'_

_'They smell nice.'_

_'We throw them into the same laundry load, you idiot.'_

_'But they smell like you somehow.'_ There was a long pause before Reiji sent the next one. _'Do you like it? It was hard finding one long enough for my legs.'_

_'Want to see them in person, but I'll be home next week the earliest with these two at the reins.'_

_'And you're not stopping them?'_ Ranmaru looked up from his phone, snorting at the sight of Natsuki towering over the set designers. They were deep in discussion, with Eiichi rejecting anything that wasn't blacker than his soul.

_'No. I'd rather not. It'll only go more chaotic from here.'_

_'Well, I guess I can give you some motivation to end early_.'

Then Reiji went offline. Ranmaru scrolled back up to the picture with Reiji's legs, saving a copy on his phone, admiring how he looked so good in it.

"The Raging Agency will provide the set this time. Let us know when you want to film, and we'll have the studio cleared and set up." Ranmaru looked up from his phone, squinting at the complete disaster of the updated costume. There was simply too much going on in it. Now there were shoulder pads installed somehow.

"What the hell is that?"

"The aesthetic," Eiichi said simply.

Natsuki chimed in, "It's going to take at least a couple of weeks to get the costumes done, according to the designers. I'm so excited to see how it will turn out!"

"I'm glad you agree, Natsuki! So, what else do you think we can improve upon?"

"Perhaps we could incorporate something like fire? Because the passion will burn brighter, right?"

And they were lost in their world again. Ranmaru was too tired to butt in at that point, rubbing at his temples. He glanced back down at his phone, seeing that Reiji was online again. There was the dots in the speech bubble as Reiji was typing, then the messag popped out.

_'This one's only the start.'_

Accompanying the message was the selfie-style photo again, but this time, Reiji laying down on the couch, biting onto a string of condoms, his hand placed sensually across his bare chest. Immediately, Ranmaru slammed onto the home button, closing the chat window, feeling the blood rushing to his ears. He wanted to scold the idiot for sending such a photo while he was in the middle of the meeting. In front of his co-workers, no less.

Luckily, all of them were still engrossed in discussion. He opened the chat again, going to reprimand Reiji when another picture arrived. Reiji was now making a kissy face, a rounded silver object pressed against his lips. _'Special preparations for a special someone <3'_

God, now Reiji was just being ridiculously sexy for no reason. Ranmaru stood up at the table abruptly, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Going to take a piss," he growled, brisk-walking out of the room.

Once he was in the privacy of the toilet cubicle, he dialed his lover. It rang twice before the brunet's voice came through. "The fuck do you think you're doing, sending me such lewd photos?" he demanded. "I'm in the middle of work now."

"Ah, so you did get them. I was worried that I sent them to a wrong number by accident. It wouldn't be good to have Rei-chan's nudes out on the web. Can you imagine how embarrassed I would be?"

"You're really something else."

There was the sound of shifting on the other end. "You know, Ran-Ran, the kids won't be home until much later in the night," he said slowly. "I'll be making some, mmm, preparations. Can't wait for you to," an exhale, "come home." A breath was sucked in. "Don't take, ah, too long."

Something about his voice told Ranmaru that Reiji wasn't really focused on the conversation. He was distracted. "Are you all right?" he asked, frowning.

Heavy breathing, then Reiji sucked in a breath. "It took me a while, but it's in," he said. "I prefer something else much larger, to reach so much more deeper. Something that only you can give me, my darling."

Oh. Ranmaru could feel the blood rushing to his nether regions when he realised that Reiji had just shoved that butt plug into his ass. The way he said those words turned on some switch in him, and now all he wanted was to go home and see his lover.

"Just a little teaser to motivate you," Reiji said, hearing him blow a kiss to him. "I'll be waiting, Ran-Ran."

"Wait a minute, you-" But Reiji had already hung up, leaving Ranmaru staring down blankly at the floor.

There was a loud knocking on his stall, startling him into dropping his phone. It clattered onto the ground loudly. "Maru-chan-sempai? Are you all right in there?"

"Abso-_fucking_-lutely."


	5. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru and Reiji have a little alone time before the other two come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go~!

"You bastard," Ranmaru said the moment he stepped in through the door, glaring at the brunet seated comfortably on the sofa, bowl of popcorn cradled in his arm.

Reiji blinked back innocently at him, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said between each crunch, turning back to the television screen. Some movie was playing on screen, with the romantic piano tunes echoing about the room. It sounded very familiar to Ranmaru. "Want to join me? I've got popcorn."

He looked very snug in his loose shirt and pants, tucked in a blanket he had stolen from Ranmaru's room. But Ranmaru was exhausted from a full day's work and he wanted nothing more than to take a bath, then lie down and close his eyes. "Maybe later," he mumbled, shuffling off to his room.

When he came out an hour later from the shower, in a much better mood, he fell into the seat beside Reiji, leaning heavily against him. Reiji let out an undignified yelp when his popcorn scattered across his lap. "Ran-Ran, you made me drop my popcorn!" he lamented, picking up the pieces and popping them into his mouth.

"You're still eating them anyway," Ranmaru pointed out, stealing one from his bowl. The tang of salt spread on his tongue the moment the snack hit his tastebuds. "What are you watching?"

"It's one of your movies. Do you remember Joker Trap?"

Ah, the spy movie he did years back. Reiji had bought a copy of the DVD when it had been first released, excited to watch it. And he still watched it, even now. Mentioned something about loving Ranmaru in a designer suit. "You've seen it about a million times."

"And every time, you look so good in that Valentino suit. A shame that you didn't get to keep it." Reiji hummed the theme song, then his eyes lit up. He tugged on the hem of Ranmaru's shirt excitedly. "Ooh, Ran-Ran, this is my favourite part! Look, look!"

Ranmaru turned his gaze to the screen. There he was, guns out and shooting the window, only to realise that it was bulletproof. He knew what came next, the delicate way he unlocked the window, followed by five minutes of intricate videography of him dodging the various traps in the mysterious lady's room. But he had ended up watching Reiji instead, whose gaze never left the scene, popcorn laying momentarily forgotten. His eyes were wide with awe for the man on-screen. In that moment, Ranmaru had the urge to kiss him.

And so he did.

Ranmaru reached for Reiji's hand, placing a gentle and chaste kiss on the back. The brunet froze before turning around, gray eyes on Ranmaru. "Ran-Ran?" he asked quietly, his gaze softening.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, sliding his fingers between Reiji's. He liked the feel of the other's in his own, albeit a little sticky from the popcorn. But he didn't mind it. The warmth of Reiji's hand was nice.

Reiji squeezed back, this time leaning his head against Ranmaru's shoulder. "I love you too," he said softly, giving Ranmaru a peck on the lips. He pulled back with a cheeky grin. "What a rare occasion for you to be so affectionate," he cooed. Ranmaru gave him a half-hearted glare, but made no effort to snap back a retort. "Did you miss me?"

"I did." The confession had Reiji blink at him in disbelief. "Even if you'd never shut up."

There it was, his pout. Ranmaru chuckled. "And now you've ruined the moment," Reiji said, sulking. "I can't believe we've been dating for four years now."

"Five," Ranmaru corrected.

"Five years and this is how you think of me." He clutched at his chest dramatically, feathers ruffled. "My boyfriend is so mean. You're always complaining that I'm 'too damn noisy', but clearly you didn't mind when I was moaning your name three nights ago when we fu-"

Ranmaru closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together to shut him up. The brunet let out a noise of surprise, but melted quickly into the gentle kiss. He tasted like salt from the popcorn he had been eating, and more. Ranmaru just couldn't get enough of his taste.

He released Reiji soon enough, smirking at the brunet's breathlessness. "Good enough for an apology?"

Reiji found it hard to keep up the annoyed act for long, the smile threatening to take over. "Maybe one more would be better," he said, placing the bowl on the table. Ranmaru captured his lips again, this time deepening it with tongue. His hands wandered under Reiji's loose shirt, feeling his lover's skin under his fingers. Just like his bass, he could make Reiji sing under his touch.

Soft moans that left Reiji's lips were music to his ears. "Ran-Ran," he breathed, gasping when Ranmaru moved to mouth at a spot on his neck, a place he knew that the brunet was sensitive. "No marks, please."

But Ranmaru had always been particularly bad at listening to others. He bit down and sucked, satisfied when Reiji clutched at him harder, admiring the dark spot he left on the canvas of Reiji's unmarred neck. "Come on, Ran-Ran," he chided. "I'm going to get told off for- Mmm..."

Ranmaru slid his hands down Reiji's sides, feeling his lover arch into his touch. He leaned in closer to Reiji's ear, voice husky. "You like when I touch you like that, don't you? Tell me where else you like it."

"Oh my God, Ran-Ran, you know that's illegal." Reiji exhaled, gripping the side of the couch to steady himself. "It's unfair that you have such a sexy voice."

"You're the unfair one; you've been teasing me the whole goddamn day." He pushed Reiji back onto the couch, diving in to mesh their mouths together. The brunet grinded his clothed erection up against Ranmaru's, letting out a pleasured groan.

"I would appreciate it if you two didn't copulate in our shared space."

Ranmaru looked up over the couch to see Camus at the doorway with his hands covering Ai's ears. The brunet had fallen out of view from them, hidden mostly by the couch. Right, he forgot that they lived with two other people, one of them a pissy noble and the other a robot teenager, but a teenager no less. Reiji hastily straightened out his shirt, popping up to greet their housemates with a bright smile.

"Hey, Myu-chan, Ai-Ai! I brought back some karaage from Kotobuki Bento today. Do you want some? I can heat it up for you."

Camus had his nose scrunched up at Reiji's rumpled appearance, then turned heel and headed straight for his room, shutting the door behind him with an audible click of the lock. Ai lingered in the living room, a hand on his chin. "What did the two of you do that caused such high levels of disgust in Camus?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Reiji, with no shred of shame, replied, "Twister."

(Next morning, Ai slammed his cup down on the table with a grimace. "They weren't playing twister.")


	6. Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru and Reiji get down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it would end with a bang (pun intended)

It was past midnight, after the occupants of the penthouse had all gone to bed. All but one.

Ranmaru heard his door creak open then close, followed by the click of his door's lock. Shuffling footsteps approached him, then a warm body joined him in bed. "Reiji," Ranmaru groaned, reaching over blindly at his table for his phone. He peered at the time blearily and let out another groan. "It's almost one in the morning."

"And I have the day off. So do you," Reiji whispered back conspiratorially. "I know you're not asleep yet. After all, I haven't fulfilled my promise to make it up to you yet, remember?"

His mind flashed back to the photo that Reiji sent him, the one with the nice legs. "What?" he said intelligently, rolling over to look at his lover. Reiji's hair was out from its messily perfect waves, wearing a shirt that was one size too big for him. He recognised it the one he had been taking pictures in all evening.

Reiji huffed. "I'll have to remind you, then. But tonight, I'm taking the reins. Is that all right?" When Ranmaru nodded, he shifted so that he was now above Ranmaru, his figure illuminated by the glow of the moonlight seeping from his bedroom windows. It made him look angelic, though the smirk on his face said otherwise. Slowly, he pulled up his shirt, hiking it up to reveal that he had been wearing black and lacy undergarments, clipped to the set of thigh-highs. It framed his thighs and butt well. He looked so good. Definitely a devil, this one.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet and you're hard," he said, grinding his ass down onto Ranmaru's growing hard-on, letting out a low moan of pleasure. Ranmaru jerked at the sudden friction, growling deep in his throat, sleep momentarily forgotten. The sly smile returned to his lover's lips. Ranmaru moved his hands his lover's waist, feeling the material under his hands. He had expected it to be as scratchy as it looked, but surprisingly, it was smooth under his fingers. He took his time to take in the sight of his lover's body, moving his hands down to where the thigh-highs were.

"You like them, don't you? Do you want to do the honours?"

He withdrew his hands. "I'll watch you do it."

Reiji pouted, then slid his fingers down to unclip the lacy straps, slowly inching the fabric down his thighs, revealing the pale skin underneath. He made a show of sliding them down his legs, then dangled them off his foot, dropping it off the side of the bed. Ranmaru could see a flash of something green, a flush of arousal rising when he realised what it was. "How long did you wear it?" he asked.

"Ever since you called me earlier," Reiji purred, turning around to give Ranmaru a better look. A glittering green gem was on the base of the ass, shining every time Reiji moved. "I told you over the phone, didn't I? Made sure to prepare myself until you came home."

"You're so sexy," he said, smacking that perfect ass, chuckling when it bounced from his hit. Reiji let out a whimper, instantly throwing him off his teasing act. Ranmaru lowered his voice, giving in the passion of the moment. "You'll look so much better with my dick in you, thrusting into your sweet spot so hard and fast that you'll forget everything else but my name."

"My God, Ran-Ran, when did you learn to talk so _filthy_?"

"Take it out. I want to watch you do it," he commanded, watching as Reiji reached back obediently to tug at the plug, biting his lips as it emerged from his hole. There was something about watching Reiji, the idea of him pleasuring himself when Ranmaru wasn't home, that made it so... sinful.

Reiji let out a loud gasp, dropping the silver plug onto the bed. His hole was slick with lube, sliding down his thighs and staining the black fabric. Just one look at his erotic lover had Ranmaru's cock throbbing painfully.

Reiji turned around, his eyes sliding down to Ranmaru's boxers, grin widening. His lover yanked down his pants, freeing his member, giving Ranmaru a sense of deja vu. With a mischievous grin, Reiji slid his finger down his thigh-high and pulled out a strip of condoms (how did it stay there?), ripping open the wrapper with his teeth. Ranmaru let his breath out between his teeth, watching as Reiji lowered his lips onto his cock, holding the condom there with his tongue. He knew what was coming next, and yet, he still couldn't hold back his grunt as Reiji eased down, all the way to the base.

His lover pulled back, licking his lips in satisfaction. There was something about the look he gave Ranmaru that sent his desire straight down to his dick. "You're ridiculous," he growled.

"Ridiculously talented at taking your dick?" Reiji joked, reaching over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube. He had been a constant occupant of the room to know where Ranmaru kept it, in the first drawer, tucked away to the side. He squeezed a dollop on his fingers, passing the bottle over to Ranmaru before reaching behind himself. "Gonna prepare myself a little more. You can watch if you want," he said, winking.

Ranmaru coated his own cock with the lube, stroking himself to the delectable sight in front of him. When the brunet was satisfied, he crawled forward, pressing their bodies together. He leaned in to meet Ranmaru in a deep kiss, stealing away the rest of Ranmaru's thoughts. He had been far too distracted by the brunet to notice Reiji lining his cock to his hole. Without any warning, his lover sank down, letting out short stuttering moans between their lips as Ranmaru's cock entered that tight, warm heat, burying him up to the hilt. Ranmaru joined his moans, letting out a soft _'nghh'_ at the tightness around his cock.

Ranmaru looked up at his lover after they broke off the kiss. Reiji had his eyes squeezed shut, biting his own lip while he adjusted to Ranmaru's cock in him. His face was flushed red, an attractive colour that Ranmaru liked on his cheeks. It was a different side to him that only Ranmaru had the pleasure of seeing, one that he didn't show to anyone else. A flare of jealousy stirred within him at the thought of Reiji's past lovers experiencing the same, but it was quickly quashed when he reminded himself that Reiji belonged to him now.

Then, his lover started moving.

Rarely did Reiji get into the mood to ride him, so Ranmaru savoured the moment as much as he could. His lover started off with a slow raise of his hips, sliding up and down his cock. Reiji's own was slick with pre-cum, pressed between their bodies. It took time for Reiji to build confidence in what he was doing, and soon, he had a steady rhythm going. His moans of pleasure were sweet as honey in Ranmaru's ears. Sweat was dripping down the side of his face from the effort, his name rolling out easily from his tongue, gasping between each syllable.

"You're so beautiful, Reiji." Ranmaru gripped onto his waist, thrusting up to match him. Reiji let out a keening whine, fingers digging into his shoulders as he lurched forward.

"Ran-Ran, I'm supposed to be, _hah_, in charge tonight," he panted. "Be a good boy and, _mmm_, stay still."

But again, Ranmaru was terrible at listening to instructions. Not when his lover looked ready to be ravaged. He had waited long enough.

Flipping their positions over so that Reiji was now below him, Ranmaru entered Reiji once more in one hard thrust, setting a high pace. He smashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss, drowning out whatever protests the brunet had. Reiji met him with the same fervour, hooking his arms around Ranmaru's shoulders, tugging him closer. His nails dug deep into Ranmaru's back, only fueling his need to become closer with his lover, to have Reiji look and think of him in this moment, and only him.

Their foreheads were touching, eyes were locked onto each other. Even though Reiji had expressed many times before that he didn't like being watched, Ranmaru loved to see him come undone, to just let go and run with his desire.

"Ran-Ran, I'm, _ah, I'm_-" Reiji choked back on his words, his hips bucking under the intense pleasure, his come spilling between them, coating their stomach in a sticky white. Ranmaru followed with a few more deep thrusts, sinking his teeth into the pale neck in front of him when he climaxed hard into his lover. Reiji let out a whimper, clutching tighter onto Ranmaru.

Ranmaru slid out from his lover, tying up the condom and throwing it into the bin by his bed. He was utterly spent, but utterly satiated. He collapsed next to Reiji, tired.

"Let's get us cleaned up. I'm not explaining to them why your sheets need washing again," Reiji said, after he caught his breath. He reached over Ranmaru to pull out a few tissues, dabbing at the mess on their bodies. Most of Reiji's come had stained the shirt that Reiji was wearing, which Ranmaru idly remembered belonged to him.

"So? What's up with you today?" he asked at last, the question nagging at him from the back of his mind since morning.

Reiji blinked innocently back at him, pausing in his clean-up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ran-Ran."

Ranmaru frowned. "Don't make me resort to this," he warned, his fingers making their way to Reiji's vulnerable sides. The brunet tensed under his touch, the smile on his face freezing at the implication. They locked eyes for a brief moment, the silent conversation raging between them, then Ranmaru began his torture.

His lover was now crying from laughing so hard, trying to wriggle away from Ranmaru's fingers. "Stop it, HAHAHA! I give! _I give_!" He scooted away from Ranmaru, sitting up, covering his sides with his hands. Absolutely endearing. "I was hoping that you would at least remember it this year, but I guess you've been too busy with work." He leaned in, giving Ranmaru a kiss on the nose. "Happy birthday, Ran-Ran."

"Ah, right."

"That's not the response I was hoping for! I did tell them not to mention it to you, but the kouhais all planned out a surprise party for you too! Imagine the look on their faces when you tell them that you don't remember- Whoops, said too much," Reiji gasped, slapping a hand to his mouth. He tilted his head cutely, palms together. "Promise me you'll at least act surprised? Otoyan definitely won't forgive me if he hears that I spilled the beans again this year."

Ranmaru chuckled, pulling Reiji into his arms. The brunet gladly accepted the invitation, nuzzling into his neck, humming softly. "All right," he said, after a while. "It'd better be a barbeque party with lots of meat."

"Only the best for you," Reiji agreed. "I convinced them to buy you a slab of wagyu beef."

He let out a yawn. The warmth from Reiji's body was lulling him to sleep, and he closed his eyes, already drifting off into Dreamland. He could feel the gentle touch of Reiji's hand on his face, then a slight shift in the bed as Reiji made himself comfortable. The only thought that lingered in his mind was that he was blessed to have such a loving boyfriend.

"Good night," he murmured, Reiji echoing his words back to him moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The next morning, the look that Camus and Ai gave the other two at the breakfast table was filled with sleep-deprivation, as if they had been kept up late at night.)
> 
> Yay, thank you for reading all the chapters!


End file.
